


2X18[Malec]《What scares you?》

by praymoon



Category: malec - Fandom, 中文 - Fandom
Genre: Alec - Freeform, M/M, Magnus - Freeform, Malec, Malec中文, Shadow huters
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praymoon/pseuds/praymoon
Summary: 2X18[Malec]《What scares you?》※BGM仍然是那首經典的Where is my love.※採用NEFLIX中文翻譯。※抒發我對2X18的怨念。※Malec太冷了吧Ｔ口Ｔ，最近才萌上，這篇練手，當整理心情。─────「等到這朵玫瑰的花瓣全部變黑，你的時間就到了。」這也許是壓垮駱駝的最後一根稻草吧。





	2X18[Malec]《What scares you?》

「等到這朵玫瑰的花瓣全部變黑，你的時間就到了。」

這也許是壓垮駱駝的最後一根稻草吧。

黯夜獵人遭疑似異世界族類殘殺、剝奪字符，整個黯影世界動盪不安、人心惶惶。核心黨與異世界族向來互不信任，第一時間並非多加求證，而是直接給異世界族類扣上一頂大帽子，要所有留著惡魔血液的人們留下DNA建檔，甚或是如同寵物般打上晶片。

Magnus知道Alec是好意，但當愛人來見自己的第一件事卻是要求將一根頭髮交予核心黨時，他有些理智斷線了。

於理，是為了解除嫌疑；於情，卻是莫大的傷害。此其一。

那顆不信任的種子，正因此在內心發芽。

Magnus不願繼續想下去，也不願這顆種子繼續生根，如果可以的話，這點小事在這動盪的局勢中根本不算什麼，如果可以的話。

然而，他終究還是發現了Alec隱瞞了他關於聖劍的事情。

那把可以瞬間消滅世上所有流著惡魔血生物的聖劍，核心黨宣稱已經掌握實際上卻丟失的聖劍──此其二。

於理，Alec作為管理者，審慎選擇應該知道此一資訊的對象是他的職責；於情，那分明是攸關Magnus生死的物事，為何情報到了Alec手中，卻讓他變成隱瞞事實的騙子？

Magnus失望極了。

那顆已經變作懷疑的種子，正在心中鋪天蓋地地瘋長，甚至噎住了他的呼吸。

玫瑰花的花瓣已經變黑了一半，而他仍然該死地在回憶他們那些美好的、酸澀的過往。

他知道Alec愛他，所以當他第一次見到他失控的貓眼時，沒有絲毫遲疑地說那有多美。

他知道Alec愛他，所以當他們關係更進一步的早晨時，Alec就已看出他的脆弱。

他知道Alec有多愛他，但這是奢求嗎？

Magnus自私地希望他愛自己勝過一切。他希望Alec跟他分享一切，他希望他們沒有任何說不出口的話。

他過去沒有得到的──這是奢望嗎？

『我是認真的，你可以召喚惡魔，經歷過幾世紀的戰亂……而且你長生不老……』

──『你還怕什麼？』

這正是他所害怕的──

所以他退縮了。

他明明都知道這一切，卻還是在玫瑰只剩一瓣紅豔時，做出了選擇。

這就是壓垮駱駝的最後一根稻草。

「但是身為領袖，我必須做一些困難的決定來確保族人的生存。」他用好聽的聲音說著殘忍的話語，「唯一阻止我的，是你。」

「你曾經問我，我在害怕什麼。」Magnus輕輕地說道：「就是這個。」

然而這是真正的理由嗎？

是懷疑之樹在向四面八方攀長，還是Magnus終究是太過軟弱？

＊＊＊＊＊

也許Magnus可以選擇一走了之。

然而他沒有。

這也是身為高級巫師領袖的責任之一嗎？他不知道。

只是當Alec再次找上他、請求他封印裂縫時，他一面悲觀地認為自己只剩下了作為巫師職責的價值，一面卻任由自己的內心激起片片浪花。

「掩護我！」

然而不論他們有多少矛盾，他仍然將自己的背後交付於他。

當他因為封印次元裂縫用盡魔力而失去意識時，脫力的瞬間，他沒有感覺到痛。

就在那瞬間，他短暫地夢到了Alec。

也許是太過想念那個人的溫暖，他聽見Alec說愛他。

那柄聖劍發動的夜晚過後的黎明，他們焦急地尋找對方，自學院迎面而來的Alec緊張得不得了，他以為自己差點就要失去Magnus，怕自己沒有機會說出那句我愛你。那來得有點快，卻十分恰好的一句我愛你。

『Magnus，我愛你。』

他也愛Alec，但……他可以愛嗎？

他皺著眉頭，接受了擁抱與吻。

『你可以擁有兩者，我們可以……我們可以解決的。』

Alec的話聲在Magnus的夢中聲聲迴盪，那有些慌張、急切的語氣，熨貼了他的心。

「Magnus！」

Magnus迷迷糊糊地醒來，輕輕抽了一口氣，而一雙溫熱的唇正輕柔得如蝴蝶般在他眉間、額上翩翩起舞。

「Magnus，你沒事了。」Alec那張俊美的臉靠得很近，近到能看見寒毛。

他發現自己正依偎在Alec的胸懷中，還沒來得及開口，便被堵住了嘴，四片唇瓣原本只是輕啄掠過，片刻即分，Magnus卻在此時勾住了Alec的頸項，與他緊緊糾纏。

「你沒那麼輕易擺脫我。」Magnus在吻中笑道，惹得Alec也笑開了唇。

「我也一樣。」

事已至此，假如他們真的這麼相愛，族人與Alec之間，又何嘗不能擁有兩者呢？

蔚藍的海洋、暈黃的沙灘、灑落的陽光。

就連誅殺過惡魔的次元裂縫邊都可以被他們渲染得如此美好，又何懼那一根稻草。

FIN.


End file.
